Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to field effect devices, and specifically to bidirectional devices including metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs).
Description of the Related Art
A MOSFET device operates by virtue of a field controlled channel established in a semiconductor body or surface. Power MOSFETs are useful in various applications such as synchronous rectifier circuits. Many power MOSFETs exhibit useful features including low on-resistances, fast switching speeds, high withstand voltage capability, bidirectionality for use in AC circuits, and a control electrode isolated from current conducting silicon thereby removing the need for a continuous “on” current. Power MOSFETs have certain advantages over conventional devices such as PN junction rectifiers, Schottky rectifiers, or bipolar transistor synchronous rectifiers.